Talk:Atlach-Nacha/@comment-27144834-20170110142804
Atlach Nacha Arachne/Insect Habitat: Caves, underground Disposition: Bold, mean Diet: Carnivorous, wild animals A type of monster of the Abyss, lurking in the depths where no light reaches. The illustration shows a married individual, and unmarried ones have the appearance of girls with just four spider legs growing from their backs. They never leave their lairs, and just perpetually create webs and spin threads, but occasionally, as if beckoned a human man may find himself in their underground lair before them, and become their prey. Venom is flowing through their bodies, that also wears away at their own spirit, making them feel constantly irritated. For that reason she has a very unique personality among monsters. A man who grows aroused by them is subjected to verbal abuse and insulting phrases like "You're the lowest scum", very unlike a monster, and these "biting" phrases will affect a man, and cause her venom to enter him. When acting on a men, the venom causes them to have a twisted lust for the girl before them. Their spirits are corrupted, and they begin to harbor a strong desire to turn the tables on them. Plugging her mouth that's spewing those abusive words with your penis, pinning her to the ground and using her to your heart's desire. And as this happens, the man will feel a burning heat rise inside of him, and eventually notice he has been turned into a giant, monstrous spider. Beneath the giant spider's head lies a "reproduction organ" bearing countless tentacles, which the Atlach-Nacha, still spitting out words of abuse, is drawn inside of, and covered in tentacles. Every single tentacle has senses of taste and touch, and they're each able to release semen, forcing themselves into her orifices, and painting her body white. In addition, the giant spider, frustrated by the Atlach-Nacha's abuse, will bite her body, and pour a large concentration of spirit energy directly into her, which mixes with her blood, and gives her great pleasure unmatched even by sex. Their bodies enter unending convulsions from repeated climaxing, and the tentacles in turn shower them in semen over and over. Throughout, their formerly venomous personality is nowhere to be found, and instead only apologies for their previous abuse, and sweet words of love will come out of their mouths. This is because the man's spirit energy neutralizes the poison eroding their spirit, exposing their original character. Only when filled by their husband's spirit energy can they find peace of mind, and if the spirit energy poured inside their body begins to run out and the poison begins to strengthen again, returning her to her previous, abusive state, and making the man once again dominate and bite her. Individuals who have obtained husbands will spend all of their time inside this reproductive organ, and while having sex with their husbands, devote themselves single mindedly to spinning their threads and spreading this couple's love nest. They will not show any interest in anyone besides their husband unless their task is disturbed. It is said that the completion of this nest will bring about the world's end. According to one theory, this nest is actually a giant magical circle, and upon its completion, the world above will be turned into a demon realm of the Abyss, and all its human inhabitants will be turned into kin of the Abyss themselves.